Do You Want To Build A Snowman?
by gothicbutterfly95
Summary: Inspired by Frozen. Nessa and Elphie have some wintertime fun.


**I loved Frozen after I saw it and have been in a bit obsessed with it since then. And of course, like any WICKED fan, I noticed many similarities between the two stories (and not just Idina). So this was a little one-shot that just flew into my mind the other day. The cover picture was not done by me. I'm not sure who it was, but all credit goes to them. **

* * *

"Nessa?" Elphaba asked timidly, knocking on the door to her sister's room. "Please I know you're in there. Come out and just talk to me."

Nessarose heard the tapping on the on the other side of the door. But she didn't answer it. She didn't want to talk to her sister right now. Not after everything that had already happened today.

The Thropp sisters hadn't even been at Shiz University for twenty-four hours and already this had got off to a rough start. When Elphaba insisted on rooming with Nessarose so that she would be able to care for her, and when Madame Morrible hustled Nessa away, only leading to the discovery that the weird quirk Elphaba had tried to suppress and hide for so long may in fact be a talent.

To Elphaba's delight she had been immediately accepted into the sorcery seminar and Madame Morrible was sure that one day she would be able to meet the Wonderful Wizard of Oz if she made good. Even if she had only been sent here to make sure her sister was okay, that was more than she ever would have hoped for.

Nessarose, on the other hand was less than pleased about the current situation. In her mind all Elphaba had done was upstage her and humiliate her on her first day at school. And so she had graciously accepted the offer to share Madame Morrible's private quarters and had locked her herself in there as soon as she could get away.

"Go away, Fabala," she called through the door.

Elphaba sighed. That's what she had been afraid of. She sunk down to the floor and drew her knees to her chest. 'It wasn't always like this,' she thought to herself. 'We used to be best buddies. And now we're not.'

She supposed it started when Nessa grew old enough to realise what their father meant when he said he blamed Elphaba for their mother's death. So Elphaba knew some small part of Nessa blamed her for being the way she was. But before that, they were just like any other sisters. They would play together, laugh together, cry together and look out for each other. They had each other's backs. Even when Elphaba was sad because of something that happened with their father, or Nessa was upset because she wasn't able to do something everyone else was doing.

* * *

_The snow was falling heavily outside. Nessa wheeled herself over to the window and placed her arms on the sill, staring out through the foggy window. "I wish I could go out there," she sighed to herself. _

_She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear Elphaba come up behind her until she tapped her on the shoulder. _

"_Do you want to build a snowman?" Elphaba asked her. She had overheard the last part of what Nessa had said and noticing how sad her sister was, wanted to cheer her up._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, why not?" asked Elphaba. "Come on let's go and play."_

"_Oh, thank you, Fabala," Nessa cried, clapping her hands together and bouncing up and down in her wheelchair. "Thank you so, so much."_

"_What's going on?" Frex asked, walking into the room._

_Elphaba gulped. Her father hated her and it was only because he couldn't find a reasonable explanation that he didn't scold her for breathing. She just hoped the fact that she was doing this for Nessa's benefit would get her off the hook._

"_Well?"_

"_I was going to take Nessa outside so we could play in the snow," Elphaba began cautiously. _

"_We're going to build a snowman!" Nessa interjected gleefully._

_Frex seemed worried for a minute and Elphaba was worried she was going to get a smack. But eventually, he relaxed. "Alright," he said. "But I want you to make sure she's dressed up nice and warmly."_

"_Yes, Father," Elphaba said. "And I'll make her hot chocolate when we get back inside just to make doubly sure she's warmed up."_

_And with that she raced around the house, making sure Nessa was wrapped up in as many layers as possible and then rugging up herself. Just before she wheeled Nessa out the door, she grabbed a carrot from the fruit bowl in the kitchen. She knew she would get caught for it, but 'it's worth it' she thought._

* * *

_When the girls were outside, Elphaba parked Nessa's wheelchair and began to roll the snow into balls, stacking them one on top of another. Nessa wheeled off to a nearby tree and broke off two twigs and grabbed a couple of frozen berries, sticking them into the balls for the snowman's eyes and arms. Elphaba stuck the carrot in between the berries for his nose and the sisters laughed._

"_That was fun," Nessa giggled._

"_Definitely," Elphaba agreed flopping down on the soft snow and waving her arms and legs, making a snow angel. "We should do it every year."_

* * *

It was the happiest time she could ever remember having with Nessa. And if she was honest, it wasn't too long after that she Nessa started growing apart. Elphaba took a deep breath. If there was any chance of Nessa coming out of her room, this would work. She hoped. "Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

Nessa breathed in at her sister's words. She hadn't forgotten either. But right now that didn't change anything. "Elphaba," she said more forcefully. "I mean it. Go away."

"Okay," sighed Elphaba. "Bye."


End file.
